1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually operable crimp tool having a frame which includes a first fixed handle and a first fixed jaw, and a second moveable handle which is pivotable in relation to the frame and which includes a first pivotable link that is included in a transmission between the frame and a moveable jaw. The movable jaw is moveable in relation to the fixed jaw by the transmission in response to mutual pivoting of the handles. Each of the frame and the moveable handle includes two juxtaposed parallel separated plates. The moveable handle is provided with a grip shell including a spine, which covers the exterior edge of the moveable handle, and two parallel flanges which overlie the exterior sides of the plates of the moveable handle. The frame handle is provided with a shell including a spine, which covers the exterior edge of the fixed handle and two parallel flanges which overlie the exterior main sides of the plates of the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention also refers to a method of assembling such crimp tool.
Prior art crimp tools usually comprise two sub-assemblies, each of which comprises two juxtaposed similar plates which are held in parallel at a mutual distance. To this end, fasteners are used, for example rivet pins. Opposed ends of the rivet pins extend through corresponding holes in the plates of each subassembly. The pins have an intermediate body portion of a diameter larger than that of the plate holes, in order to define a minimum distance between the plates. In a riveting operation, the pin ends, which may extend out of the holes, are deformed or riveted. These subassemblies are then mutually connected by a transmission. The handles are provided with handle grip shells to increase the comfort of the operator.
In such prior art tools, the operation of fastening such fasteners, for example riveting such rivet pins, adds to the cost of the tool.
Moreover, the pins and axles that are necessary to pivotably connect the subassemblies to each other and to the transmission are usually axially locked in place by locking rings and the like, and this also increases the cost of the tools.